A new world, a new problem
by little talula
Summary: While trying to escape Merridian the girls use the heart to fold back home but end up landing in a different world. Can they get back home with the help of one familiar girl? Or will thet stay and help? NO FLAMS. DO NOT OWN THE SHOWS.
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H./ Winx Club Crossover

Trying To Get Home

Chapter 1

Portal Trouble

Summary: While trying to open a veil back to Earth during a battle, the heart of Candracar goes crazy on Will, sending her and her friends to Magixs when they enter the veil. Can they get back home?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.

~In Merridian~

Five young girls dressed up in fairy like outfits were flying around the city.

"Everything is so peaceful" A girl with long black hair tied in a low pigtails said.

"Yah except for a big monster chasing us." The girl with long blond hair retorted. She flew past the other girls.

"We can't out run him" A brunette haired girl said.

"Not here but maybe somewhere else." A black girl with spiky pointed pigtails.

"Come on heart open us a portal home." The red head yelled at the pink orb she had on around her neck.

"Will we need a veil open." The blonde girl told the redhead.

"Ok, ok I'm trying." Will exclaimed. She tried to open a portal but couldn't.

"It won't work." She shouted.

"What it has to you're the only one who can do it." the brunette said.

"Hey girls what's up?" a green monster said popping out of the bushes.

"Blunk" the brunette yelled at the creature.

"Calm down Irma" A tall boy with brown hair said coming out of the bushes.

"Caleb don't scare us like that" Cornelia ordered. "Sorry" Calab said.

"Whatever right now Will needs to open a portal for us." Cornelia said ignoring the boy.

"Cornelia I told you I can't the heart won't do it for some reason." Will said.

"Well try again" The blonde girl ordered.

"Alright alright" Will responded.

"Easy Cornelia" Taranee said.

"Heart get us out of here." Will ordered. The heart vibrated and a green portal opened right in front of them.

"Where does that lead us?" Irma asked.

"Who cares let's just go before it catches us." Cornelia replied. Everyone quickly went through the portal just in time for it to close behind them.

"Where are we?" Taranee asked looking at the sky.

"Who knows." Cornelia answered.

"Let's look around a bit." Hay Lin suggested.

"What is there to look at we're in the middle of the forest." Cornelia pointed out.

"Well..." Haylin started before hearing a voice coming there way.

"We have to hide" Cornelia said quickly

. "Where?" Irma asked.

"There behind that bush" Hay Lin said pointing to a huge bush on the side of the path. Everyone quickly ran over and dove behind it. "

Uh Blunk's smell is going to give us away." Irma said blocking her nose.

"There's definitely no way to block that." Taranee stated.

"Everyone quiet someone's coming." Cornelia ordered.

"Everyone stay still" Will said quietly. The group knelt behind the tree and waited for people to go group was silent until Hay Lin had to sneeze.

"Achoo" Hay Lin sneezed loudly.

"Eww grossed you sneezed on me" Cornelia squealed.

"Oops" She suddenly said when they saw and adult woman looked at them over the bushes.

"Sorry we're just about to leave." Hay Lin said weakly about ready to crawl away.

"No you girls will becoming with me" The woman replied. The girls all looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

What will happen to the Guardians?

Will be continued if liked.


	2. Please Read

Author's note: My computer crashed and everything got erased. It'll take me a while to get everything back again and continue on the stories. All stories will be put on hold for now.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time: The girls go through a portal that sends them to magic. Now they must find their way back home, but first have to take a visit to meet someone.

Summary: The girls go into Alphea to find a fimiliar friend?

The group of kids looked up at Griselda.

"Come with me." She said. The girls abd Caleb slowly got up and followed the teacher into the building.

"Wait here." Griselda said stopping the door.

"Come in." Another voice said. The five girls stood there trying to figure out who should go in first.

"Fine I'll go in first." Irma finally said after looking at each other. She nervously stepped in the room but didn't go far until the others were in.

"Come in further." Faragonda said to the group. They slowly walked forward.

"So where are you guys from?" She asked.

"Well we just came from Merridian and somehow opened a portal that lead us here." Cornelia said.

"Not what she asked" Griselda said.

"Oh we're from Heatherfield. it's on Earth." Hay Lin said.

"Hmm go get Bloom she might want to know about this." Faragonda told Griselda.

~Bloom ~

Bloom was with her friends talking.

"Bloom your needed in the office." Griselda told the group of kids.

"Is something wrong?" Layla asked.

"No nothings wrong." Griselda said.

"We'll come too" Stella insisted.

"It's ok everyone wait here. Bloom will be back shortly." Griselda said leading Bloom back towards the school. Bloom went right into the main office to six you girls and a boy standing there talking.

"Who are they?" Bloom asked.

"We were hoping you would know, they're from Earth like you." Faragonda said.

"Earth" Bloom repeated.

"We're from Heatherfield." Irma spoke up.

"I know where that city is." Bloom answered.

"Where are you from?" Will asked.

"Gardenia." Bloom answered.

"Aren't they right next to each other?" Taranee asked.

"Yah I believe so." Bloom answered.

"That's cool." Cornelia said.

"I'm Hay Lin" Hay Lin said bouncing over to Bloom.

"I think I know you." Bloom said.

"My parents own the silver Dragon." Hay Lin said.

"The chinese food restaurant. I love going there." Bloom said.

"Exactly" Hay Lin cheered.

"I can handle them from here." Bloom said leading the group out of the office. They all went outside and sat in the grass away from the rest of the school.

"I can't believe you two have a connection." Cornelia stated.

"My dad's a police officer" Irma spoke up.

"Officer Lair?" Bloom asked.

"Yep." Irma answered.

"My dad's a fireman he might have work with your dad a few times on cases." Bloom stated.

"Cool wait is his name Mike?" Irma asked. Bloom nodded.

"This is cool." Taranee said.

"Yah we're from neighboring towns have somewhat of a connection to each other and meeting for the first time." Cornelia said.

"BLOOM BLOOM" A voice called from the distance.

"OVER HERE." Bloom shouted back.

"Hey we were looking for you." Layla said running up to her.

"Sorry took me a while." Bloom answered.

"Who are you with?" Tecna asked.

"They're some kids I know on Earth." Bloom answered.

"Earth?" Sky questioned.

"That can't be there's an invisible barrier around the school." Tecna said.

"Yah remember first day of school Bloom your parents couldn't get in because they don't have magic. Non magical beings aren't allowed here." Stella said. Bloom looked at her friends then turned and faced her new ones.

"They're right you guys would have to be" Bloom said.

"Fairies?" Will finished the sentence.

"Well sort of not really but we do have magical powers." Cornelia said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Yah we have the powers of the element." Taranee spoke up.

"Elements?" Tecna asked.

"You know wind, fire, earth and water." Bloom answered.

"That's four elements and there's more than four of you guys there." Sky said. "

Well Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin and I hold the elements." Taranee said.

"I have a necklace that holds our powers and helps us transforms." Will said showing the winx the necklace she had in her pocket.

"And I'm just a friend have no powers but not from earth." Caleb said.

"And what is that?" Sky asked pointing at Blunk.

"That's Blunk a smelly pastling." Cornelia answered.

"A what?" Stella asked.

"Pastling they sense portals around town" Hay Lin answered.

"So why are you guys here?" Layla asked.

"We were trying to escape from Cedric." Irma answered.

"Who?" Nebu asked.

"This creepy man who can turn into a giant lizard monster." Conrelia answered.

"Tereffic." Stella sighed.

"He isn't here is he?" Bloom asked.

"No we lost him as went went through the fold." Caleb answered.

"Well now that he's gone it's safe for you guys to head back home." Tecna said.

"good idea our parents are probably getting worried." Irma said.

"Can I have your number so we can call you guys if there's an emergency?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yah sure let me give you mine." Bloom said

. "Write it on my arm so I can remember." Hay Lin said handing Bloom a sharpy.

"um ok." Bloom said taking the sharpy. She quickly wrote the number on Hay Lin's arm.

"I'll give you mine." Hay Lin said. Bloom held out her arm for the girl to write on it. Will got up and created a fold for the girls to home.

"By we'll meet up soon." Cornelia said.

"I'm sure we will." Bloom answered. The new girls quicky went through the fold leaving the winx club and specialists behind.

Chapter done. sorry for the long wait.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time: The Guardians meet Bloom and find that they have a few connections though each other already. They then return to Earth.

Summary: Bloom goes to Earth to meet with the girls at the Silver Dragon.

~Alphea~

It had been about a month since the Guardians met Bloom. She hasn't seen them since that day they met. Losing contact with them wasn't an issue. cornelia sent her daily texts about girl problems she need help with. Irma text to complain about her brother Chris. Taranee texted to say hi. Hay Lin didn't text that often because she was working. will was grounded a lot so here was barely any communications with her. Spring break was coming at Alphea and Bloom planned to go to Earth to visit the girls. On the day spring break started Bloom spent the morning packing.

"Where are you off to?" Stella asked watching her best friend pack.

"Home, to visit my parents." Bloom said.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Because I want to." Bloom answered.

"I thought we were spending it together." Stella whined.

"I know, I'm sorry but my mom needs me so I agreed to go home and help her." Bloom said before leaving her room.

"But we were supposed to hang out with the guys later." Stella shouted down the hall. Bloom ignored it and continued walking.

"What was that about?" Flora asked.

"Bloom went home." Stella said.

"Why?" Flora asked.

"Who knows" Stella said.

"Come on guys we got to go. the boys are waiting for us." Musa said. The five girls went outside where the boys were waiting for them.

"Hey you guys." Stella said.

"Where's Bloom?" Sky asked.

"She went home." Stella said.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"She said she went to help her mom with something." Stella said.

"Sky, did Bloom tell you anything about this?" Brandon asked

. "Not that I know of." Sky answered.

~Heatherfield~

"I can't believe it's been a month and nothing happened." Hay Lin said throwing her books in her locker. The girls were at school, ready to leave for the day.

"I know, I've texted Bloom, everyday I was hoping we would meet up again. You know to hang out and stuff." Cornelia said.

"She's busy, remember. She's in another dimension and probably won't be able to visit us." Taranee said.

"Let's just go to the silver dragon." Irma said. The girls left school and went to the silver dragon.

~Bloom~

Bloom found herself in Heatherfield and looked around. She remembered Hay Lin mentioning the Silver Dragon was the girls' hang out and decided to go there. She walked down a few streets until she came up to a tiny restaurant. She went in and looked around. Bloom remembered Hay Lin telling her that Yan Lin was Hay Lin's grandmother and told the girls about the guardians of the veil. Bloom noted an old lady sweeping the store.

"Excuse me." Bloom said walking up to the old lady. The old lady stopped and looked up at Boom.

"Are you Yan Lin?" Bloom asked.

"Yes I am." Yan Lin answered.

"I'm looking for Hay Lin and her friends." Bloom said.

"Well she's in school right now but she should be coming right about now." Yan Lin said as five teenagers walked into the restaurant.

"Bloom" they said quickly.

~The Guardians~

"I'm starving." Taranee said.

"Yeah me too." Cornelia said.

"Let's go to the restaurant my grandma has food waiting for us." Hay Lin said.

"It's a restaurant Hay Lin, there's always food ready for us." Taranee said.

"I know it's just fun to say that." Hay Lin answered. THe five girls entered the restaurant and noticed a familiar redhead talking to Hay Lin's grandmother. "Bloom" They said together.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter : 4 Surprise and Lies

Last time: Bloom went to Earth to visit the guardians.

Summary: Bloom spends time with the guardians .

~heatherfield~

"BLOOM" The girls said seeing a familiar redhead in the restaurant.

"What are you doing here?" Irma asked

"Came to visit you guys." Bloom answered. "Do your friends know your here?" Will asked.

"They know I went to Earth, they just don't know I'm with you guys." Bloom said.

"Where do they think you are?" Hay Lin asked.

"Gardenia helping my mom. Which I will soon. I just wanted to stop by and say hi." Bloom said.

"Well it was great to see you again." Cornelia said.

"Well I better head to Gardenia, my parents are waiting for me." Bloom said.

"Bloom wait." Taranee said just as the five girls got into a small circle.

"So what should we do?" Irma asked.

"I say we go with her." Hay Lin said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Cornelia asked.

"I agree with her, it would be nice to talk with Bloom and get to know her." Taranee said.

"All right we'll go with Bloom." Will said. "Yay" Irma and Hay Lin squealed. The girls broke their circle and urned to face Bloom who was waiting for them.

"Alright we decided to come with you." Cornelia said.

"Girls we have trouble." Caleb said coming from the back kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Phobos he's back." Caleb said.

Author's Notes:

~Like I said this story won't be updated a lot. Busy with a few new stories.

~Still working on this one, just not as much.


End file.
